


you live and you lose, you sympathetic star

by maeshmolowa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Tommy remembers basically nothing, Tommy seems very ooc but that's because he's a nervous amnesiac ghost okay leave him alone, as a treat, boffy you sleep deprived fool please realize your friend is a ghost, ghostinnit, sometimes a lil bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/pseuds/maeshmolowa
Summary: “Tommy?” Boffy whispered faintly, staring at his old friend. Tommy blinked at him.“Oh, is that my name? I was wondering what is was.” Tommy hummed, gazing down at the glowing orange lakes below them.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Boffy, Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Boffy (Video Blogging RPF), no romance only frends and sadness
Comments: 24
Kudos: 249





	1. You're a poster child

Boffy didn’t like the nether, like most people. Trudging through soulsand and having to avoid falling into the endless supply of lava everywhere was not fun, not to mention the weird pig things that were too keen on attacking him, and the heat. The heat was the worst part, and it’s not like he could pour water on himself, it would dry instantly. And while fire was great and all, it gets boring after the fifth burn or so. He was only using it for travel, as it was much faster than going through the overworld. Boffy had promised his brother he would visit him sometime, in his land he’d named after himself, SMP something or other.

Their sister had already been, having told him about it. She’d told Boffy about a kid she met there, and about besting him in a fight several times. Boffy believed that, she was trained by their older brother, just as he was, and their brother was a formidable foe.

He spun the pickaxe in his hand, shaking him out of his thoughts. He mined a few more pieces of netherrack before continuing on, he would need extra pieces of it for later, just in case.

Boffy went on walking for a while, until he saw something in the distance. It looked like… a bridge? It was too light to be netherrack and it wasn’t as neat as a fortress bridge. As he got closer, he could guess it was made of cobblestone and spot the building it was attached to. It seemed to be someone’s nether base of some sort. Had he found it?

A smile made its way across his face and he made his way up to it. Once on the bridge, he could spot a pale figure sitting on the edge. Curious, he walked closer. 

It was a kid, they looked pale and tired, and wore a dark red sweater littered with dark spots, like they had been burnt, and it was most likely the heat, but it was almost if he could see through him, glimpsing the glowing lava and red stone on the wall past him. 

They didn’t notice Boffy walking closer, they were facing the opposite direction and humming a soft tune (chirp, if he remembered correctly). They did eventually notice him, when he was close enough for them to hear his footsteps on the cobblestone path, and their humming halted as they turned in his direction. Boffy gasped when he recognized the familiar face.

“Tommy?” Boffy whispered faintly, staring at his old friend. Tommy blinked at him. 

“Oh, is that my name? I was wondering what is was.” Tommy hummed, gazing down at the glowing orange lakes below them.

“Wh- oh very funny, I know that you know your own name, Tommy.” Boffy scoffed, expecting that the boy would laugh and say ‘kidding! I can’t believe you almost fell for that!’ But it never came, Tommy just looked to the ground with sad eyes. Boffy frowned, this was all so unlike Tommy, the boy usually bouncing off the walls and with a devilish grin on his face, his eyes bright and happy. This Tommy was calm and still and seemed so tired. He walked closer and sat down on the path next to him.

“Do- do you uh- do you really not remember it?” He tried, hopeful the answer would be no. The boy shook his head, resting his hands in his lap (which still seemed like a weird gray color, this heat must really be doing something to his head) and fiddling with something circular and metal that Boffy hadn’t noticed before.

“I only- I only remember feeling really warm, and some music.” Tommy said, staring down at the object and humming a few notes of chirp. “I don’t remember what the music was called, but I think it came from a music disc? I’m not sure.”

“Chirp?” Boffy supplied. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, that seems familiar.” He said softly, fidgeting with his fingers.

“I- uh, I’m Boffy?” He offered a hand, “You probably don’t remember me, so I guess I’ll introduce myself again.” Tommy smiled at him, taking his hand. It was warm, oddly warm, like he’d just touched something hot.

“Well, I guess I’m Tommy, nice to meet you.” He said with a soft chuckle. “Your name seems kind of familiar.”

“It’s something at least?” Boffy said, hopeful. “Do you know why you’re even in the nether? It’s not usually somewhere people just hang out.” Tommy pursued his lips.

“I- no? I’m not sure.” He said softly.

“That’s okay.” Boffy said, laying a hand on the other boy’s back – it was warm, just like his hand, maybe he’d been in the nether for a while. His gaze drifted to the end of the path – where the base lay – and he spotted the portal.

“Do you want to head to the overworld? Maybe we can find more of your friends there.” Boffy suggested. Tommy glanced over at the portal – he looked a bit nervous before he nodded slowly. They got up and headed towards the glowing purple gateway.

They both stood in front of the portal, Boffy stepped through first, and Tommy looking back at the glowing lava before stepping through as well.


	2. You know where I are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhmmm *throws short chapter and runs away* hshshhsdnnsm FETCH

Boffy shivered from the sudden change in temperature, the constant hot of the nether, to the chilly winter air of the overworld. He untied his white hoodie that was around his waist and pulled it over his head.

It was night, the sky was dark and there were a few mobs in the dark corners, but Boffy could see a building ahead, lit up with torches and other light sources. But the thing that caught his eye was a tall pine tree, decorated with lights and ornaments for the holidays – which Boffy had remembered about just now. He turned to Tommy, who was staring at the tall tree with wide eyes. Boffy looked back to the tree for a second and Tommy ran towards it. He let out a small sound of surprise and ran after him. By the time he caught up, Tommy was standing in front of the tree, still and silent.

“They – they said I could see the tree on Christmas.” Tommy mumbled, eyes not moving from the brightly decorated tree.

“Who?” 

“I don’t – I don’t remember!” Tommy yelled, gripping the arms of his sweater. “I keep trying to remember but I can’t – I can’t remember anyone.” 

“It’s okay, It’s okay, we can try to find a way to get your memories back, together?” Boffy tried, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Tommy smiled and gave him a small nod, releasing his hold on the sweater arms. “Now, you were going to talk about the tree?”

“Yeah… the tree,” Tommy looked at the tree with sad eyes. “I don’t think I was allowed to see it, but they were going to let me on Christmas.”

“That’s odd, why wouldn’t they let you see a tree?” Boffy hummed.

“I-“ 

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that, I was just thinking out loud.” He looked at the tree again before glancing back at Tommy. “You want to look around some more? I haven’t seen anything here yet.”

“Sure.”

They wandered through the lands, staying on a wooden pathway that Tommy had mumbled something about, prime something or other. Tommy liked the path. They stopped once at a big white building with purple windows, which Tommy had raced inside, calling it the ‘Prime Church’. They had rung a bell inside a few times, laughing as the loud sound rang through the church.

(“We should ring the bell, ask for primes.”

“Wh- Primes?”

“I don’t know either, but we should do it anyway.”

“Fair enough.”)

They also stopped to look a monument next to the church for a bit, it was someone’s burnt down house. Tommy stared at it for a while, but continued on. Boffy didn’t ask about it. They stopped by a few houses that sometimes Tommy would stare at for a few moments, but nothing more. Until they reached a small bench. It was simple, made of wood, with a jukebox lying next to it, and the tree above it seemed to be overgrowing. Tommy had raced towards it, immediately sitting down. Boffy sat down next to him.

“It’s quiet.” Tommy hummed. Boffy nodded.

“Mm.” There was nothing but the distant sound of crickets and the gentle breeze.

“I – I feel like there’s something missing.” Tommy said sadly. “But I can’t – I can’t remember what.” Boffy glanced at his friend. 

“I’m sorry.” Boffy murmured. It was quiet for a few moments, before quiet humming rang through the silence. Boffy joined Tommy's soft humming.

It was dark, and quiet, but the soft sounds of chirp seemed to cheer them up just a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cry

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
